Love Reborn
by Gosha
Summary: -ON HOLD- After a magical encounter, Goku and Chichi are given the chance to fix the problems in their relationship. However, things could prove difficult when a new threat is discovered and their relationship's threatened. How strong can two people be?


**Love Reborn**

The Magic Sparks

* * *

"VEGETA! YOU HAVE EATEN NEARLY ALL THE SANDWICHES!" came a loud annoyed screech from the kitchen of Capsule Corporation.  
"Oh give me a break woman! Maybe if you fed me more often I Wouldn't EAT THE PICNIC FOOD!" Vegeta yelled back. Bulma clenched her fists and slammed the picnic basket shut.

"That's IT!" She yelled, "He's driving me up the WALL!" and with that she stormed out of the kitchen, the picnic basket in hand.

"Y'know Vegeta, that probably wasn't a good idea. Chichi would kill me if I did that" Son Goku spoke, laying back on the grass with his hands behind his head.

"That's the difference between you and I, Kakarot. I don't care" he coarsely spoke, his arms folded as he leant against one of the many trees of the garden, "I don't see why we have to go on a stupid picnic anyway. Picnics are for weaklings"

"You are coming on this picnic Vegeta, like it or not so stop moaning!" Bulma hissed as she helped Chichi pack the large capsule aircraft with food.

"Yeah, lighten up Vegeta, it's not like we're asking you to save the world or summat!" Krillin told him.

"Don't you start cue ball. I would rather save the world" Krillin scratched his head. It was weird he thought, how Vegeta would still insult his baldness yet he wasn't bald anymore.

"Hey Trunks, shall we go lizard hunting when we get there? That's always fun!" Little Goten asked as he jumped up and down excitedly. Trunks rolled his eyes and patted Goten's shoulder.

"Goten, how many times have I got to tell you? We aren't lizard hunting. We're "exploring", lizard hunting sounds so un-cool" Goten's happy face saddened. Trunks sighed.

"We are going to hunt for lizards Goten, but it sounds babyish so the code name is exploring ok" he whispered to his smaller friend. Goten grinned and nodded repeatedly.

"Ok, that's the last of it" Chichi chirped, "Everyone ready?"

"YEAH!" the two kids shouted as they jumped into the air car, soon followed by Krillin and 18 and of course, little Marron.

"Goku, where's Gohan? I told him to be here before lunch" Chichi pondered.

"Umm, I think he's meeting Videl and then he's meeting us there" Goku thought as he stood up.

"Oh great" mumbled Trunks, "Another lovey-dovey couple" Goten giggled.

Goku and Chichi followed Bulma and Vegeta into the aircraft, Goku suddenly stopping and looking back.

"Aren't you coming Piccolo?" he questioned. The tall namek stood shading in the trees with his eyes closed.

"I will fly thank you" he murmured. Goku smiled.

"Well, ok, see you there!" he chirped.

* * *

Not too long after the large group of friends arrived at their destination. The grass was pure green, the sky a deep blue and the sun was sizzling hot. The trees barely swayed in the wind and the birds gently cooed amongst the leaves.

Bulma landed her aircraft and immediately they all piled out into the fresh air.

"Waw, it's beautiful here isn't it Goku?" Chichi sighed in content and clung onto her husband's arm. He smiled in return and patted her head; a strange type of affection Chichi was use to.

The picnic was laid out and the warriors and their families all sat around the food enjoying the day and chattering about the past.

"Y'know Vegeta, you moan about Bulma's cooking, but these spring rolls are so good!" Goku chirped. Vegeta's eyes widened, his cheeks puffed out like a hamster. He mentally cursed Goku and turned to look at his wife who merely frowned.

"I'm glad you enjoy my food Goku. You'll be the only fully grown Saiyan eating it from now on" she said, giving a smile to Goku. Vegeta huffed.

The food was soon eaten and the adults relaxed as the children played.

"Come on Marron, come find lizards....I mean, exploring with us!" Goten told the little blonde girl as he took her hand.

"Goten you make sure you look after her!" Chichi warned her youngest.

"You as well Trunks! You're the older one so you make sure you look after them both!" Bulma added. Trunks sighed and nodded to his mother.

"Come on Goten, let's go" he said as he walked off into the woods, Goten and little Marron following.

Chichi peered down at her husband who lay back on the grass in relaxation. Goku soon sensed her staring and opened his eyes to peer up at her.

"Hey, what's up?" he chirped to his wife. She shrugged, seeming a little bashful.

"Nothing...just thinking that's all" she replied, turning away. Goku smiled and sat back up.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he suggested gently and Chichi nodded.

Leaving Bulma and Vegeta to argue, the couple began their walk through the forest, hand in hand, smiles on both of their faces as they admired the beautiful scenery.

"It's so peaceful isn't it" Chichi commented as they came to a clearing with only a large oak tree to be seen.

"It sure is" Goku replied sweetly. He walked his wife to the tree and sat down under it, motioning his wife to copy. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"I've missed this you know" Chichi admitted, "It reminds me of when we were first married" Goku chuckled at this.

"Yeah, back when we had no worries and no kids" Chichi laughed also.

"How things change" she whispered, sounding slightly sad. Goku moved and with his hand he cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Chichi, I never meant for anything bad to happen" he told her with a low voice, "I've always tried to do what's best...but sometimes it don't work out that way" Chichi moved from his shoulder and turned away.

"There's no need to keep apologising Goku, we've been through this" she murmured.

"Please Chichi, don't be like that, I'm really sorry" Goku said sadly. Chichi stood up and dusted her skirt even though it was completely clean. Goku stood up also and took her hand.

"Goku, I need you to stop apologising. Even though I understand that you always do the things you do because you feel it's what's right, it makes me so angry and upset and I don't know whether I can forgive you for everything" Chichi admitted, "I don't want to upset you Goku, but I'm still hurting. You run off all the time to fight or go on adventures and you expect me to just welcome you with open arms when you finally return?" she questioned, her voice rising in anger, "You treat me like a push over Goku and it's not fair!" she spat before walking away. Goku stood silent and in shock.

He really wasn't expecting that outburst after the nice day they had.

"Chichi" he called.

"No Goku, don't" she replied, stopping in her tracks, "I don't want to hear anymore from you. Nothing you say can change what has happened. I don't think it will ever change" she said quietly, the anger still very much alive in her eyes. Even though his wife seemed so happy on the outisde...inside, was a different story.

Chichi walked away again, this time to be stopped by Goku as he grasped her hand firmly.

"No Chichi, we need to talk, please, this is our relationship" he said, the most mature and serious she had ever seen him, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Goku, let go of me" she protested as she tried to pull away but Goku refused to let go of his wife, "Goku I said let go, NOW!" she shouted at him.

Then unexpectedly there was a huge flash of light and the two shielded their eyes from the blinding shine before literally being knocked to the floor by the power of the light as it exploded around them.

The couple moaned and groaned as they tried to open their stinging eyes, magical sparks floating down around them from the explosion.

"What....was that?" Chichi questioned as she rubbed her sore head from the fall. Instantly she gasped and looked down at her hands. They were...different. She grasped her hair which was lush and darker than before and her face...there were no wrinkles and it was so smooth. She jumped up and ran over to the small stream situated by the Oak tree and she gasped again.

"Man, my head hurts!" Goku moaned as he stood up too, "Whoa, my voice sounds all funny" he noticed before opening his mouth in shock as he observed his wife.

"Chichi? What...what happened?" he questioned slowly.

"I...I don't know...that flash, it must have done something"

The two stood side by side, inspecting their reflections in the water.

"We look 18 again" Chichi spoke as she stared into the calm water.

"Yeah" Goku agreed. The two looked at each other in wonder.

"We should probably head back "Goku thought, "We need to figure out what happened" Chichi nodded and the two hesitantly began their walk back.

As they left the Oak tree, two large orange sparkling eyes watched them walk away. She smiled to herself and combed back her long black hair feeling triumphant.

"Now maybe things can start working around here" she thought before giggling mischievously and running off.

* * *

Soooo, something happened to Goku and Chichi and they are young again? Like the plot? Let me know your comments! Thanks!


End file.
